kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Duke
is the first installment of the Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden 2 sequel series of V-cinema films set concurrently during the series' narrative. It focuses on the character Ryoma Sengoku as he investigates an incident involving a certain person from his past. Premium Bandai then announced the DX Lemon Lockseed as well as a Kamen Rider Duke faceplate, which would be included in the DVD/Blu-Ray release. Continuity and Placement In the case of ''Duke, this Gaim Gaiden installment serves as a midquel to the Gaim series. The events take place before Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle as Ryoma is seen handing the Energy Lockseeds to Takatora and Yoko in the latter. Synopsis to be added Plot Ryoma Sengoku continues his research of the Sengoku Drivers along with Takatora Kureshima. Takatora thinks that the lives of humanity was the number one priority, however Ryoma disliked his way of thinking increasing the production with cost as the main priority than efficiency. Meanwhile Sid and Yoko investigate a suicide attack that was taking place in Yggdrasill. The mastermind of this incident was Black Bodhi. They come to know that one of Ryoma's former colleague was part of Black Bodhi and had used the Zakuro Lockseed to brainwash people. Ryoma knows this is impossible, because his former colleague died in the Out-of-Control Lockseed incident a long time ago. Characters Armored Riders New Generation Riders Villains Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Believer: , , *Employee: *Researcher: , Lockseeds *'Locks Used:' **Duke: ***Lemon, Lemon Energy **Zangetsu (Shin): ***Melon, Melon Energy **Saver: ***Zakuro, Blood Orange **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Changes:' **Duke: ***Lemon Arms, Lemon Energy Arms **Zangetsu (Shin): ***Melon Arms, Melon Energy Arms **Saver: ***Blood Zakuro Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms Theme Song *This is the only Gaim Gaiden movie to not have a theme song of its own. Errors *When Ryoma walks pondering about the Black Bodhi, an audible "CUT!" is heard. *When Takatora slices open the Melon Lockseed, the Driver does not announce "Soiya!", instead it announces an elongated "Iyo!" **Additionally, whenever Kugai Kudo transforms, despite having Genesis Core attached, his Sengoku Driver announces "Ha!" instead of "Soiya!" *When Ryoma transforms into Lemon Energy Arms, the "Soda!" sound used is the excited version heard during Mecha Ryoma's transformation into Duke in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. Notes *This installment also reveals about the pasts of Yoko Minato and Lock Dealer Sid prior to working with Yggdrasill Corporation. *During the production of this film, Tsunenori Aoki wears a wig for one of his hairstyles as his character during the present day while his actual hairstyle was used for the past version of Ryoma. *At the end of the this portion, Kugai Kudo is seen giving a Banana Lockseed to Shura, immediately starting the Knuckle portion of the installment. However, it has no any explanation of this scene. **However, in the next segment, Shura is seen giving out a blank Zakuro Lockseed, possibly hinting at an unknown relationship between Shura and Kudo. External links *Official website References Category:Kamen Rider Movies